Perwara
by revabhipraya
Summary: Morgiana adalah perwara. Alibaba rajanya, dan cintanya.


**Disclaimer** : Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : AR, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary** : Morgiana adalah perwara. Alibaba rajanya, dan cintanya.

 **Perwara** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

 _Morgiana adalah budak._

Gadis itu selalu ada di sekitar sang Raja Balbadd, raja yang diabdinya. Sosok berambut merah kerap disadari para tamu kerajaan sebagai penanda bahwa Raja Balbadd telah hadir―padahal sang raja tidak berambut merah.

Alibaba Saluja, Raja Balbadd yang diabdi Morgiana.

Mulanya, gadis berambut merah itu hanyalah seorang pekerja kasar keliling di pasar―lebih kasar lagi, budak. Ia mencari nafkah dengan membantu para bangsawan membawakan barang-barang mereka. Setidaknya dua atau tiga keping emas bisa ia dapatkan per hari―cukup untuk tiga kali makan dan tidur di tempat yang layak.

Sampai suatu hari, polisi kota melakukan inspeksi pekerja ilegal di pasar, dan Morgiana tertangkap lantaran tidak memiliki surat pekerja―pada dasarnya dia memang pekerja ilegal.

Semua yang tertangkap dibawa ke istana, yang perempuan dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan baik di istana maupun di dapur, sedangkan yang laki-laki dididik untuk menjadi tentara atau pasukan pengamanan.

Itulah mengapa sang gadis bisa bekerja di istana pada awalnya.

Saat itu, Morgiana belum bertemu Alibaba.

.

 _Morgiana adalah pelayan._

Kala itu, pelayan wanita yang khusus melayani raja sedang sakit dan harus dirawat selama berhari-hari oleh tabib kerajaan. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang dianggap lebih pantas menggantikan pelayan tersebut selain Morgiana, maka ditunjuklah Morgiana sebagai pelayan raja sementara.

Saat Morgiana membawakan buah ke kamar sang raja adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang paling diagungkan di Balbadd itu.

Alibaba Saluja tidak seperti bayangannya selama ini. Sang raja bukanlah pria tua dengan janggut yang menutupi perut, sama sekali bukan. Sang raja adalah pria muda dengan rambut pirang serta iris kecoklatan yang membinarkan semangat dan ceria.

Dan Morgiana tahu hanya dengan menatap sang raja, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta terhadap binar matanya.

.

 _Morgiana adalah pelayan._

Morgiana bekerja sebagai pelayan pengganti selama satu minggu hingga pelayan raja yang asli telah sembuh total. Setelahnya, gadis bersurai merah itu kembali bekerja di dapur, menyediakan makan untuk raja dan para bangsawan kerajaan lainnya.

Akan tetapi, satu hari setelah pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan pengganti selesai, Morgiana dipanggil menghadap raja.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut sang raja saat Morgiana pergi menghadap di ruang kerjanya. Kalau diingat-ingat, Morgiana memang tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya di hadapan sang raja.

"Morgiana."

Satu kata, tentu saja Morgiana anggap cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang raja. Lagi pula, memangnya ia harus menjawab apa lagi?

"Kau boleh pergi."

Diam-diam, Morgiana senang karena sang raja kini tahu siapa nama satu-satunya gadis berambut merah yang bekerja di istana.

.

 _Morgiana adalah pelayan._

Ada satu hari dimana Morgiana sedang asyik mengupas apel untuk disuguhkan kepada sang raja, tiba-tiba gadis itu dipanggil untuk menghadap sang raja lagi.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sebelum ini?"

Morgiana tahu, "ini" berarti pekerja di dapur istana.

"Budak keliling."

"Jadi, kau adalah salah satu orang yang ditangkap oleh para polisi?"

Morgiana mengangguk. Tidak ia rasa perlu menutupi fakta menyedihkan sekaligus suram itu. Toh, semuanya telah jadi bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak dapat diperbaiki.

"Kau boleh kembali bekerja."

Morgiana merasa bahagia. Alibaba baru saja menanyakan dua pertanyaan kepada Morgiana―dua kali lebih banyak daripada yang sebelumnya.

.

 _Morgiana adalah pelayan._

Hari itu, ia tidak dipanggil lagi oleh sang raja. Kalau tidak salah, desas-desus para pelayan mengatakan bahwa sang raja sedang pergi dalam rangka perdamaian dunia atau apalah. Hal-hal seperti itu terlalu berat untuk otak Morgiana yang sederhana.

Akan tetapi, hari itu Morgiana dipanggil oleh sang kepala pelayan.

"Mulai besok, kamu tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi."

Morgiana membelalak.

"Raja memintaku secara khusus untuk menjadikanmu pelayan pribadinya."

"T-tapi, pelayan yang waktu itu―"

"Oh, bukan seperti dia," sanggah si kepala pelayan. "Lebih seperti ... pengikut, penggiring setia? Perwara, kalau aku tidak salah dengar kata raja."

Perwara? Apa itu?

"Tugasmu sederhana." Kepala pelayan melanjutkan. Ia seolah paham bahwa Morgiana benar-benar tidak dapat memahami perkataannya. "Kau harus ikut kemanapun raja pergi."

Apakah Tuhan memudahkan cara Morgiana mencinta?

.

 _Morgiana adalah perwara._

Mulai hari itu, kamarnya dipindah. Ia tidak lagi tidur di ruang bawah tanah―meski layak huni, tetap saja namanya ruang bawah tanah. Sebagai perwara, haknya adalah mendapat kamar tidur di sebelah kamar tidur raja.

Morgiana merasa bagaikan putri di dalam dongeng-dongeng klasik. Ia mendapat ranjang ukuran super raksasa dengan belasan bantal cantik tertumpuk di atasnya, lemari jati indah berukuran delapan kali tubuhnya yang dijejali ratusan gaun sutra, serta sebuah meja rias lengkap dengan kaca berukuran setengah kali badannya.

Ini mewah, _sangat_ , dan Morgiana diharuskan untuk menerimanya.

Sebagai perwara, haknya jauh lebih tinggi.

Anehnya, Morgiana tidak merasa menjadi perwara.

Ia merasa bagaikan permaisuri.

.

 _Morgiana adalah perwara._

Sekembalinya sang raja dari perjalanan politik yang memakan waktu berhari-hari itu, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memanggil sang perwara untuk menghadapnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah perwaraku."

Morgiana mengangguk patuh.

"Kau bukan perwara siapapun lagi, hanya aku."

Tentu saja. Morgiana belum tentu akan sebahagia ini jika menjadi perwara seorang raja yang bukan Alibaba saluja.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Kekaisaran Kou," ujar Alibaba sekadar menginformasikan. "Hanya kita yang akan pergi, penasihatku tidak ikut serta."

Ingin Morgiana bertanya kenapa, tetapi diurungkannya niat itu.

"Kau boleh kembali."

Morgiana merasa telah memenangkan sebuah sayembara. Raja baru saja menyampaikan empat kalimat kepadanya―dua kali lebih banyak daripada pertemuan mereka terakhir kali.

.

 _Morgiana adalah perwara._

Gadis itu pergi ke Kekaisaran Kou hari ini, bersama sang raja. Mereka berkendara dengan kereta yang sama, dan Morgiana tidak tahu bahwa menjadi perwara rupanya seistimewa ini.

Bagian dalam kereta, tidak seperti bayangan Morgiana akan kereta kuda yang umum, rupanya cukup luas. Ada sebuah sofa di satu sisi, memanjang dari sudut satu ke sudut sebelahnya. Ada karpet beludru yang membentang melapisi kayu, bahan dasar kereta ini. Ada dua rak kecil di sudut yang tidak ditempati sofa. Ditambah, ada sebuah meja lebar di depan sofa tersebut.

Raja bilang, perjalanan mereka memakan waktu tiga hingga empat hari perjalanan. Morgiana bertanya-tanya, bagaimana sang raja bisa tidur dengan ruangan tanpa ranjang seperti ini?

Rupanya sofa di dalam kereta itu berperan ganda; sebagai tempat duduk dan tempat tidur. Meski tidak semegah yang ada di istana, setidaknya sang raja dapat tidur pulas.

Selama perjalanan, Morgiana tidak banyak bicara, begitu pula Alibaba. Sang perwara hanya duduk di karpet, di hadapan sang raja yang menikmati sofa sendirian. Tapi, Morgiana tidak keberatan. Karpet ini jauh lebih baik daripada padang pasir.

"Morgiana."

Sang perwara mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Dari mana asalmu?"

Hening sejenak. "Benua Kegelapan."

"Apa di sana ada kerajaan juga?"

"Tidak."

"Sebuah desa?"

Morgiana diam sejenak. "Ya."

"Berarti kau tidak pernah bekerja di istana―bahkan sebelum menjadi budak keliling?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu datang ke Balbadd?"

Morgiana mengerjap. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ia sangka pertanyaan itu akan ditanyakan seseorang kepadanya. Lebih tidak ia sangka lagi, penanyanya adalah seorang raja!

"Aku mengungsi," jawab Morgiana pelan. "Karena Benua Kegelapan kini sudah ... musnah."

Alibaba menatap iris kemerahannya yang cemerlang. Tidak berpaling, Morgiana justru menatap balik bola mata kecoklatan sang raja yang kerap menyinarkan harapan bagi mereka yang melihatnya.

"Musnah karena perang?" tanya Alibaba diiringi kernyitan di dahi.

Morgiana ingat peluru demi peluru yang merusak pintu rumahnya. "Ya."

"Kerajaan Kou?"

Dan Morgiana jelas ingat bendera bertuliskan "Kou" besar-besar di tengahnya berkibar dengan bangga di atas sebuah kincir angin. "Ya."

Alibaba memiringkan senyumnya. "Apa salah aku membawamu pergi ke sana?"

Morgiana menggeleng. Perang hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya yang pahit, dan dia tidak berminat menaruh dendam atau apapun terhadap siapapun yang membuat masa lalunya sebegitu tidak menyenangkan.

"Katakan saja kalau kau ingin pulang."

Anggukan pelan Morgiana mengakhiri konversasi mereka kala itu.

Morgiana tidak menghitung lagi, tetapi jumlah kalimat yang dilontarkan Alibaba kepadanya ada delapan―dua kali lebih banyak daripada yang terakhir kali.

.

 _Morgiana adalah perwara._

Kedatangan Alibaba ke Kerajaan Kou rupanya disambut dengan meriah. Kaisarnya, Ren Hakuryuu, menyambut langsung rombongan Balbadd di pintu depan istana. Alibaba dan Morgiana segera diboyong menuju ruang singgasana, tempat pertemuan akan diadakan.

Yang tidak Morgiana sangka-sangka, rupanya kedatangan Alibaba ke tempat ini adalah untuk membicarakan pernikahan politik.

"Satu-satunya Putri Kekaisaran Kou yang memenuhi kriteria sebagai bukan ahli waris tahta hanyalah Ren Kougyoku," ujar sang kaisar yang memiliki luka bakar di wajahnya. "Dan dia telah bersedia melakukan pernikahan politik demi memperbaiki keadaan negaramu."

"Sebentar, bagaimana dengan rencana penyatuan kerajaan?"

"Oh ya, aku sudah berdiskusi dengan para menteri perihal penyatuan kerajaan," balas sang kaisar. "Dikarenakan letak Kou dan Balbadd yang berjauhan, rencana itu akan dibatalkan."

"Apa? Tapi, Hakuryuu, itu tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian awal!"

"Alibaba." Sang kaisar menghela napas. Tebakan Morgiana, kedua orang ini dulunya adalah sahabat baik. "Aku sudah merelakan seorang putri kerajaan untuk memperbaiki negaramu, dan kau meminta lebih?"

"Hei, awalnya aku hanya meminta Kou dan Balbadd disatukan, Hakuryuu!" Alibaba bangkit berdiri. "Dan sama sekali tidak minta dinikahkan dengan saudarimu!"

"Kau juga tahu tidak mungkin satu negara dipimpin oleh dua orang raja, Alibaba!"

"Oh, kau boleh mengambil hak itu kalau kau memang mau, tapi intinya, aku tidak mau menikah hanya karena urusan negara! Aku permisi." Alibaba berbalik. "Morgiana, kita kembali sekarang."

Dan di sanalah Morgiana tahu, hati Alibaba belum jatuh kepada siapapun.

Mungkin.

.

 _Morgiana adalah perwara._

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hanya hening yang mengisi kereta. Morgiana diam karena memang terbiasa seperti itu, sedangkan Alibaba diam karena masih berusaha meredam emosi.

"Sebenarnya, Balbadd ada di ambang kehancuran."

Morgiana melirik Alibaba. Sepertinya sang raja hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Sumber daya alam semakin terkuras akibat pekerja ilegal yang semakin menjamur, dan sumber daya manusia yang memadai pun semakin sedikit. Balbadd butuh sistem baru, sistem yang aku yakin, bukan akulah pencetusnya."

Morgiana masih bungkam. Kini dia tahu mengapa polisi Balbadd rajin mengadakan inspeksi pekerja ilegal. Rupanya karena ini.

"Menjadikan Balbadd sebagai salah satu negara bagian dari Kou adalah keputusan terbaik yang dapat kubuat..."

Menurut Morgiana juga begitu.

"Dan pernikahan politik tidak akan mengubah apapun selain menambah beban dan rasa bersalah kepada diriku sendiri."

Rasa bersalah?

Tiba-tiba Alibaba menatap perwaranya. "Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah padamu."

Kenapa? Morgiana toh, akan tetap menjadi perwara meski telah ada seorang permaisuri di sisi Alibaba.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Morgiana membelalak. Sang raja ... mencintai perwaranya?

Hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidup Morgiana.

.

 _Morgiana adalah perwara._

Alibaba batal membentuk perjanjian politik berupa pernikahan ataupun peleburan dengan Kerajaan Kou. Berbekal ilmu baru yang didapatnya dari Morgiana, sang raja menetapkan kebijakan baru.

Bercocok tanam.

Dan kebijakan itu sukses membawa Balbadd kembali berjaya, tidak lagi di ambang kehancuran akibat emas di tambang yang menipis. Tidak lagi di ambang kehancuran akibat pohon-pohon yang rajin ditebangi, tidak.

Balbadd kembali aman, dan itu semua berkat perwara sang raja.

Rupanya benar bahwa sistem baru di Balbadd bukan Alibaba pencetusnya.

"Morgiana, sebutkan permintaanmu."

Morgiana menggeleng perlahan. Ia tidak punya permintaan atau lebih tepatnya, permintaannya telah terwujud―Alibaba mencintainya balik.

"Tidak ada? Bagaimana kalau aku yang meminta?" Alibaba terkekeh. "Sebagai seorang Alibaba, bukan raja."

Morgiana tersenyum. Diberinya anggukan sekilas sebagai jawaban.

"Aku minta kau menikah denganku."

.

 _Morgiana bukan lagi perwara._

Mulai hari ini, tepatnya dua bulan setelah lamaran Alibaba, Morgiana bukan lagi seorang perwara.

Morgiana adalah permaisuri.

Dan kini, Morgiana adalah Morgiana Saluja.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

 _ **perwara** (1) /per·wa·ra/ (kl) (n) gadis pengiring raja atau permaisuri._

Halooo, daku kembali nyepam Alimor :"""") /nak

IH AKU SENANG AKHIRNYA BISA NGASUP ALIMOR LAGI /YHA. Habis gimana yah, akhir-akhir ini, ada fandom yang lebih asyik buat diutak-atik... /gimana.

Ditunggu komentarnya! (/.\\)


End file.
